Stargate SG1AtlantisNBSGHome
by Christian Evensen
Summary: The Colonial Remnant finds Earth and an enemy more dangerous than the Cylons


Chapter 1:Disclosure

"This is Jane Holt with a special report, welcome to CNN", the news reporter said.

"Yesterday the world was shocked by the revelation from the Pentagon, that for the last 10 years the United States Air force and its allies have conducted trips to other worlds by means currently unknown. We have been told that the United States and its allies is currently operating 4 capital class space ships. We go now to our reporter in the Pentagon, Peter Stahl, Peter?"

The camera changes to the Pentagon media room, where a big press corps was present,both national and international tv-stations and newspapers.

"Thank you Jane, the news conference is about to start in a moment. The Pentagon haven't been very open about whats going to be said and we believe..." a door opened and out stepped the President and stepped up to the podium. He looked out on the reporters and motioned them to sit down, then he brought out his speech and smiled;

"Hello everyone, i want to thank you all for coming and i want to get right down to business. It is true, for the last 10 years we have been traveling to other worlds through this," he hit a switch on a remote and the tv screen showed the Stargate in use, people stepping through it and the gate shutting down. The audience talked quietly amongst themselves,then a lot of reporters asked questions loudly but the president only shook his head.

"I'm sorry, i will not answer questions," he let that sink for a few seconds then added," The reason the Stargate project have now been made known to the public is another discovery. A group of about 200.000 humans from another galaxy, on the run from their home worlds arrived in the outer parts of our solar system. Our own ships moved to intercept as they were having a firefight with another ship." President Hayes pushed another button and the massive firefight was shown on the screen. Also into the picture came 3 more ships, with clear Earth names on, Prometheus,Odyssey and Korolev. "These 3 ships plus the one you're seeing the images from are ours. As our ships entered the battle area, the large one fired missiles at us, and we responded, destroying it completely."

Flashback:

Korolev

Colonel Chekov sat in his seat as the ship came into visual range of the battle, "Entering visual range Colonel". He nodded and looked out the window as the other Earth ships came alongside and above.

He was amazed by the sheer firepower exchanged between the ships, he saw nukes go off hitting both sides. "Incoming missiles", the second in command said. "Shields up",Colonel Chekov replied and a second later the shields activated around the Korolev, also the other ships did the same.

"Launch fighters",he said as he saw the other ships launch theirs, "Tell them to intercept those missiles." Fighters launched and immediately started firing at the missiles, stopping all of them even before it came close to the ships.

Prometheus:

Colonel Pendergast saw the missiles explode harmlessly away from their own ships and turned to his gunnery officer, "Open fire on that ship", he pointed at the large single ship that had fired missiles at them." As they opened fire at the ship, the newcomer ships also opened fire on the same ship, the 7 large capital ships screening a convoy of what looked to be civilian ships.

Fighter screens was deployed around each of the capital ships and also among the civilians.

The enemy fighter screen was being decimated by the combined firepower of Earth and the Newcomers. As soon as the fighters were destroyed the Earth ships opened fire with missiles, completely destroying the enemy vessel.

F-302's returned to their ships, flying CAP, or combat air patrol.

Odyssey:

Colonel Paul Emmerson turned to his second in command, "Open a channel to the other fleet," he waited 2 seconds as the XO did as he asked and said "This is Colonel Paul Emmerson of the Earth ship Odyssey, you are in Earth space, stand down your weapons or risk being fired upon."

There was silence as they waited, the XO said "Maybe they dont understand..." thats when the communication system crackled and a voice came over it.

"This is Admiral William Adama of the Colonial Remnant onboard the Battlestar Galactica, did you say Earth?"

Emmerson looked at his XO and said "Yes i did Admiral, this is the Earth ship Oddyssey, along with Prometheus, Daedalus and Korolev."

They heard nothing for a minute then the voice of the Admiral came over the com again, "Understood Colonel, we're standing down weapons. We are formally requesting a meeting with your leaders, we have been on the run for 5 years, our colonies destroyed, this is the last of our people."

Emmerson nodded saying "We understand Galactica, we will contact our government and arrange a meeting. In the meantime, i have to request that all your ships stay at your present position until told otherwise, is that understood?"

Adama's voice came over the com again "Understood Colonel, we will hold position but request to have our CAP deployed".

Emmerson stood up and said, "Thats confirmed Galactica, CAP is approved.

With that the ships set into a waiting, with cheers on board the Colonial ships, that had heard the transmission of the Earth ship. The 13th colony was real, and they were there.


End file.
